Shinmei Kougoushii
Background In his years, many titles have been given towards this man, God, and Deity. It is easy to say he thinks highly of himself and doesn't think of anyone to be near his level. His heavenly power is what will change this world, but even a god in his eye's had to learn how to control the darkness that is the main reason people fear him. The chosen God that is able to use Light to the fullest and darkness to punish the evil. The legend of Madara, Kaguya, and even smaller people like Obito, and Orochimaru. They are nothing to someone that is a real god, he will not only unlock the sage of six paths, but he will become the strongest the essence of the true God. It is the main reason he formed his own group that is feared, as it is full of S rank ninja that have plans nobody has any clue what they wish for. Her father was the former Mizukage. He has three children, one he cares for. Hini Kougoushii is the named he chose because of the meaning. Grace, Dignity, Grade, Nobility, and Quality, she is the heavenly light that has his own Divine power, and he has never once forgotten about it, being his chosen child even if Hini has not seen him in many years. His next child one of two sons is also like a divine like, but he thinks of him like an equal, not someone that would even need saving, he is no doubt someone that was perfect to lead the clan as he has both light and darkness, his name Sei Kougoushii with his name meaning Holy, Saint St. S. Sacred and Pure. But with light comes darkness his other son, the child, he gave up, if Hini and Sei were in the light, then this one stayed inside the darkness. The name he was given is Daraku Kougoushii. Meaning Depravity, Corruption, and Degradation. He has all the dark powers that his father has, Shinmei doesn't see any worth in a man that is nothing but darkness never once caring for him. One heavenly he doesn't wish to see harmed, one he knows is worthy to gain his own powers, and the other Sinful, that needs to be forgotten. Appearance Shinmei wears loose fitting robes that are white and gold, having many crosses as the design that goes around, much like the one on his forehead. He has long blonde hair he keeps up in a spiky style, many have commented saying he looks young for his age, he doesn't cover one arm in his clothes at all, showing a dark tattoo, around his neck is a gold neckless. He finishes his design with his weapon that you can see on his back at all times, a silver and gold cross symbol, which is also in the style of a cross. He is known to be good looking, and become a holy figure because as he keeps his arms together like he was praying. His eye's are orange. Personality Abilities Dark Divine Sage - Path Of Dark God Holy Divine Sage Mode - Path Of The True God Category:KaguyaLight1